


Spark of Defiance

by FlameFox345



Series: Hurting Tony Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM mention, Death, Gen, Guns, Hurt/No Comfort, Kidnapping, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, Violence, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: Tony couldn’t remember a time since the giant portal in the sky that he truly feared for his own life.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Hurting Tony Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582495
Kudos: 30





	Spark of Defiance

Tony couldn’t remember a time since the giant portal in the sky that he truly feared for his own life. For months after, his few and far between bouts of sleep were plagued with the fleeting memories of feeling the air being torn from his lungs as JARVIS turned to static and the suit flickered dead. After numerous panic attacks and vivid flashbacks of feeling his own battered and bruised heart stop beating, he dedicated his efforts to making sure that planetary travel (and survival) could be accomplished. Never again was he going to allow himself to keel over just because of an alien army and a sacrificial complex.

That being said—Tony couldn’t remember a time since Obadiah that he truly felt helpless and terrified. At least, until now.

Tony had been under the impression that since his so-called team had skipped town and abandoned him in a pile of unresolved political issues and suicidal thoughts, he had nothing left to lose. Admittedly, he hadn’t been in his right mind around that tome, choosing to overlook the fact that Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy were still happily watching his back, but who could really blame him? After BARF and the therapy that Pepper forced him to attend, those suicidal thoughts had slipped from his mind’s eye, but Tony wasn’t sure he would ever be able to drag back the happiness that came with a loving team.

If he ever had that happiness to begin with.

Thinking about Steve and the others hurt too much to dwell on, but at least it gave Tony some semblance of emotion when he lived his life in shades of dull gray and fleeting flashes of color. The ‘Civil War,’ as the media dubbed it, was a memory and experience that Tony desperately wishes he could let go of, but when those that he considered family dumped him to the side of the road like trash, it hurt.

On the other hand, he struggled to take notice of the things in his life that made the gray shades dissipate. Those moments where he was surrounded by the encouragement of his closest and oldest friends and the the various new faces that ran to his side when he needed them. Those were the details he had trouble focusing on.

Now though, he was coming face-to-face with the little details he had chosen to ignore while spiraling into depression after the failed reuniting of his team.

Specifically the detail that focused on a high schooler named Peter Parker with self esteem issues and a commitment to keeping the streets of Queens safe.

“Tell us the name of the boy,” Minion #1 hissed to Tony’s left, features covered and voice smug, “and we’ll let you go.”

FRIDAY had been notified of his kidnapping as soon as he was yanked from the gala entrance into a stunning limo, but for the first time, he wasn’t completely sure he was going to get out of this one without any injuries...or alive at all.

Minion #1 was flanked by Minion #2 with Minion #3 over on Tony’s right. His main concern, however, was Mr. Boss Man standing directly in front of him with a pistol pressed to his forehead. His hands were tied behind him, and it was obvious these kidnappers had done their homework because not only were zip ties digging into his skin but rope was biting at his wrists and handcuffs completed the whole package. And in true BDSM fashion, his feet were tied to his hands, forcing him into a kneel to keep his own legs from breaking painfully.

Tony felt humiliated and uncharacteristically terrified.

With the last spark of defiance, Tony feared his head back and spit up at Mr. Boss Man, feeling a small bit of pride fill his chest when blood and spit hit Mr. Boss Man’s face dead on. “Eat my ass,” he snarled back, “I’ll die before I tell you anything.”

Mr. Boss Man was quiet for a moment before he nodded his head. Abruptly, Minion #3 stepped around Tony, grabbing his abused wrists and forcing him to place his weight on his legs. His right leg snapped in protest of the new position and Tony choked back a scream at the bright rush of pain crawling up his spine. The gun pressed against his temple.

This time, it was Boss Man making the demand. “The name of Spider-man,” he growled, voice low and annoyed, “now.”

Tony snapped his eyes up to Boss Man’s face, trying to lock onto his gaze under the mask and hat. When he was certain he had his attention, Tony smiled bitterly, “fuck you.”

Boss Man nodded again and Minion #3 moved again, pushing Tony down to his knees.

“One last chance, Stark,” Boss Man said, cocking the gun.

With the defiance of a scrawny fourteen year old surrounded by adults at MIT, Tony laughed low in his throat. “Go fuck yourself,” he chuckled bitterly, the tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks completely betraying his nonchalance.

Tony couldn’t remember a time since Siberia that he cried. 

Boss Man moved his finger to the trigger.

Tony couldn’t remember a time since Afghanistan where he wanted to kill himself to save someone else. Yinsen plagued his thoughts every waking day and his words rung through his head. Yinsen was once and Yinsen haunted him, but...

Peter was now and Peter was good. He had a life ahead of him and a family that adored him. He had the compassion that Tony lacked, the generosity that Tony dreamed of. Peter was the son that Tony never had and Tony was the father that Peter had already lost. Peter filled Tony’s days with a color and a happiness that he had long since stopped wishing for. Peter was the soul of Pepper, the heart of Rhodey, the mind of Jarvis, the love of Maria, and the compassion of Yinsen wrapped into one human being.

It was an easy decision in the long run.

“Just kill me, fuc—“

A shot rang out.


End file.
